


Missing Mommy

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Little Nora misses Iris while she's away and Barry does his best to distract her.





	Missing Mommy

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that knew her that Nora West-Allen was her daddy’s girl. She followed Barry around constantly and was always loving on him, but her adoration for her mother wasn’t anything less as it is with all three-year old’s. Currently, she was at the foot of her parent’s’ king-sized bed, staring at her father with wide eyes and on the verge of tears.   
“Nora, what are you doing up so late, sweetheart?” Barry asks her, his voice soft and warm.

“I had a bad dream, and I miss Mommy.” Nora answers, wiping at her eyes.

“Aww, I’m sorry, baby I miss her too. You want to come here and tell me about it?”

“Uh uh, it was too scary.”

“Are you sure? It usually makes you feel better.”

“Okay. I was dreaming and a big scary monster came and took me from you and mommy.” Nora sobs.

“Nora, look at me, I’ve got you. Nobody’s ever going to take you away, it was just a bad dream, alright? You’re safe.”

“You pwomise, Daddy?

“Of course I do, Nora Bear. Why don’t you come up here and go back to bed, okay, give Daddy some snuggles?”

“Can we call Mommy?” Nora asks, grabbing Barry’s phone from the nightstand before joining him in the bed.

“I don’t know, baby. It’s awfully late. We should let your mama sleep.”

“Pweaaase? I miss her.”

“Okay, Sweetheart, but if she doesn’t answer it’s back to bed, Okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Much to Barry’s surprise, Iris answers on the first ring.

“Hey Bear, what are you doing calling so late? Is everything okay?” She asks

“Everything’s just fine. Nora had a bad dream and she wanted to call you.”

“Oh okay. I was worried.”

“Hi Mommy!” Nora says waving at the face on the phone screen in front of her.

“Hi baby, are you being a good girl for Daddy?”

“Yeah. When are you coming home, Mommy? I miss you.

“I’ll be home tomorrow afternoon, Sweetie. I promise, but you need to go back to bed. It’s late.”

“I don’t want to, Mommy. It’s scary without you here when I have nightmares.

“I know it is, but Daddy takes just as good of care of you as I do, you’ll be okay.”  
“Okay, goodnight Mommy. I love you.”

“I love you too, my angel. Sweet dreams.” Iris says, and she hangs up the phone.

“Alright Nora Bear, back to bed.” Barry says, and Nora instantly snuggles into his side.

“Night Daddy, I love you.” She says and a moment later she’s out like light

XXX

In the morning Nora tries to wake her father by jumping on the bed.

“Nora, what did Mommy and I tell you about jumping on the bed?” Barry asks her, only half scolding, because the truth is that most days, he finds her abundant energy adorable.

“To not to, but you were sleeping too hard, Daddy. And I had to wake you up cause I’m hungry.”

Barry smiles at her. “You could have just told me that, baby. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Pancakes, with chocolate chips. No lumps. Mommy always makes hers lumpy and it’s _gross._ ”

“Hey now, it’s not your mommy’s fault she doesn’t know her way around the kitchen like I do. She’s busy doing other things, like taking the absolute best care of you.”

“I miss her, Daddy.”

“I know you do, but we’ll see her in a few hours, okay?”

“But that’s a long time from now.”  
“It’ll go by fast cause guess what?”

“What?”

“I have a special Daddy and Nora Bear day planned, just for us!”  
“Yay!

“I’ll make you pancakes, with extra chocolate chips. And then I thought we could go to the book store and pick out some books, and then we’ll come home and go for a run, okay?”

“Really?”

“Yes, but you have to be very good, okay?”

“I’ll be the very best ever, Daddy!”

“Good, now come here and eat your breakfast, we’ve got a busy day ahead of us.”

“Hey Daddy?”

“Yes, baby girl?”

“Can we get all dinosaur books? Mommy told me that when you were little you read them all, and I want to too.”

“Of course we can, and don’t let daddy forget to show you his favorite when we’re done, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I love you, Daddy. Thanks for helping me not miss Mommy so much.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart, but you know what?”

“What?”

“I bet she misses you bunches and bunches. You have  the very best mommy in the whole world.”

“Yeah, she might make lumpy pancakes, but she’s the best cuddler, so I guess it’s okay.”

“Oh Nora Bear, you are the light of our lives, you know that?” Barry says, and he kisses her forehead. Thanking god that she looks more like her mother every day.

XXX  
Iris’s flight gets delayed so it’s almost bed time when she arrives, but still Nora speeds down the stairs to greet her.

“Mommy! I missed you!” She squeals.

Iris breathes in the sweet scent of Nora’s strawberry shampoo and beams. “Mmm, my sweet, sweet, girl. I missed you more. Mwah!” She says, giving her daughter a thousand kisses.

“Mama, that tickles.” Nora says between giggles

“Sorry baby, I just missed you so much. Were you a good girl for your daddy?”

“Uh huh, we went to the book store and Daddy got me his favorite book from when he was little like me. Do you want to read it to me? Daddy says it’s a special book that mommy’s read to their kids.”

Iris smiles. “I’d love to.”

And so Iris reads Nora The Runaway Dinosaur and looks over to see Barry wiping at his eyes when she finishes.

“Daddy? Why are you crying? Are you sad?” Nora asks him, her eyes bright.

“No Nora Bear, Daddy just loves his girls, okay? I love you  both so much!”  
“Okay, I love you too, Daddy.”  
“Goodnight, baby. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” Barry says, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

“Mama?” Nora asks.

“Yes baby, what is it?” Iris answers.

“Can you stay for a little bit to snuggle? I missed it.”

“Of course I can, but only for a little, okay? Mommy’s got a lot of writing to do.”  
“Okay.”  
“Hey Sweetheart?”

“Yes Mommy?”

“You know how much Mama loves you, right Nora?”  
“To all the earths and back, just like you always say. I know Mommy. I’m big and I remember.”  
“I know you are, I just wanted you to know because I missed you every second that I was gone.”

“I missed you too, and so did Daddy. I think he loves you the most out of anybody, ever.”

“I know, your Daddy is the most wonderful human there ever was. That’s what makes you such a good little girl.”

“I don’t wanna be like Daddy. I wanna be like you.”

Iris smiles. “You are, baby.”

“Goodnight Mommy.”

“Goodnight, my sweet girl.” Iris says, and she’s never been more grateful for anything more than she is to be Nora’s mom, because my god was she a special girl. Worth every moment away from her for just one quiet cuddle like it was right now.


End file.
